A Vamp in the Wrong Bar
by Fandomsarehere
Summary: Dean and Cas are hunting a vampire and find him in a bar. What the two hunters don't know is that the bar is actually a gay bar. Destiel. One Shot.


A Vamp in the Wrong Bar

Sam found the location of a vampire that's been killing guys around the small town they rolled into. He and Dean were going out to finish the job, but Castiel piped up. He wanted to be a hunter, so he thought this would be the perfect time for practice. Also, he wanted to spend more time with Dean, so Sam stayed behind.

Dean parked the Impala and killed the engine. The angel was sitting in the passenger side and looked out his window. He saw neon pink lights glow in the dark on the red brick building. The words spelled out LIQUOR, and another sign hung above the door that said BAR.

The Winchester looked to his angel and asked, "Are you ready, Cas?"

He looked down then replied, "I think so"

"So, we're gonna go in there, try to blend in, locate the vamp, then kill 'em. Okay?"

"Okay" Dean opened his door, but before his feet could touch the ground, Castiel grabbed his wrist.

"Dean, wait. How do I blend in?" The Winchester sighed and headed to the bar. Due to Sam's research, he found out that this monster came here every night. As the two hunters walked through the doors, they saw purple and blue lights shine from the ceiling. Dean motioned Castiel to go on the other side of the bar and look for the monster. The angel gave him a fearful look, but the other man whispered to him that everything will be fine.

The senior hunter walked down and passed booths and other men at tables. As he looked around, he noticed that many men were staring at him. He looked over his shoulder and could've sworn he saw a blonde guy looking at his ass. Dean kept walking, thinking he was being paranoid.

The hunter thought he was just overthinking the other guys' stares until one man came up to him and asked, "Hey, can I buy you a drink?" He had short, brown hair with average brown eyes. He had a big build, but fit his body and made sure not to make him look like a body builder. The other man's eyes were staring at something, but it wasn't until too late that Dean realized he was staring at the zipper of the hunter's jeans.

The Winchester blushed and replied, "Uh, no thanks" He kept walking until he was out of the staring man's reach. Dean was getting uncomfortable and was ready to get out of there, so he began searching for the vampire. As he was looking around, he noticed that there wasn't one woman in the entire building. How had he not seen this before? Then, things in Dean's mind clicked into place.

"Um thank you, sir, for the beverage. That is very kind of you" Castiel's rough voice hit his ears. He looked over his shoulder and saw the angel talking to another man wearing a pink shirt, jeans, and had dirty blonde spiked hair. His eyes were blue, but not as piercing as Cas'. According to Dean, the man was standing a little too close to his angel. The hunter crossed the bar and wedged himself between Castiel and the pink shirt.

Dean looked the man in the eyes and demanded, "I think you need to back off"

Castiel protested behind him, "Dean, it's alright. I was just thanking him for buying me a beverage"

"I got this, Cas" If the angel was any other person, he would've left him alone, but Cas was Cas. He had no idea what it meant when someone buys you a drink at a bar. Also, the thought of the angel being with another guy made him angry. _Wait, it did?_

The man in the pink shirt stood up and toward over Dean. He thought he could take the guy, but he couldn't attract attention or else the vamp will run. The man then asked the old hunter, "Why should I?"

Dean didn't exactly know how to answer, so he stammered, "Because, because he's with me?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He blurted out without thinking, "It means he's my boyfriend" Dean was furiously blushing and the back of his neck and face were on fire. _Did he really just say that?_ Dean froze, but was still staring down the other man.

The taller man was looking at him from head to toe. He stepped back a little and Dean thought he was quitting, but then he put his hand on his chin. He was standing back only to get a better look at the Winchester. He was observing him. Then, his eyes finally met Dean's green ones.

He stepped closer and said, "I don't believe you"

Dean was now panicking. "What?"

"I don't believe that you're gay"

The hunter was nervously laughing and asked, "Well, what do you want me to do, kiss the guy?"

"Yes"

Dean was no longer laughing, but felt a million butterflies in his stomach. "Are you serious?"

"You're his boyfriend, right? It should be normal for you two"

Dean was scratching the back of his neck and answered, "Well, Cas doesn't really like PDA"

Castiel leaned out from behind the hunter to look at the two men and asked, "What's PDA?" The Winchester groaned and put his face into his hand.

The pink shirt guy stepped closer to make sure to invade Dean's personal space and said, "Also, it can't be just a peck on the lips, you really have to mean it" Dean clenched his jaw and swallowed.

Suddenly, a crowd of men behind the guy with spiked hair started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" This was now much worse. If the vampire was here and saw the two hunters, then he would bolt.

Dean shouted among the men, "Okay, okay. We'll do it" He turned around to meet the angel's eyes for the first time since entering the bar. He looked as scared as he did when Dean took him to the strip club before the "inevitable" apocalypse.

He whispered to the frightened angel, "Look, it'll be quick. We can't blend in with these guys yelling at us. If the vamp sees us, he'll run off.

Castiel sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Dean"

"For what?"

"For getting you into this mess"

"No it's okay, man. Really" The Winchester really did mean it.

Other men were now yelling, "C'mon do it already!" There was murmuring amongst the crowd and before either one of them could say something, someone pushed Dean into Cas.

The old hunter was slamming into the angel that was pushed into the bar counter. Castiel felt trapped, but was glad to be so close to Dean. Both of their abdomens were glued together, since the angel couldn't move. Also, their mouths were mushed together, but the Winchester's eyes were falling closed. He raised a hand to the angel's cheek and used his thumb to lower his chin and open his mouth, so he could make the kiss deeper. As Dean slid his tongue into Castiel's mouth, the angel's eyes fluttered shut. Cas let out a moan that made the other hunter kiss him harder. He was gripping the counter hard, until he ran his fingers through Dean's dirty blonde hair, that's been beckoning him to do so all day. The longer Dean's pelvis was rubbing against his own, the weaker his knees grew. Cas was desperately trying to stay standing, so he held on to the hunter's shoulder and felt his strong arms. The Winchester figured he could kill two birds with one stone by gripping the angle's ass and pushing it against himself. Castiel almost regretted letting another moan escape.

The pink shirt man was long gone by now and a guy from the crowd said, "Okay, that's enough"

Another man said, "Get a room"

"If only we could" Cas thought.

Dean forced himself to part his lips from the angle's plump ones and stepped back. Castiel wished the kiss could go on longer, and Dean read his mind. As the hunter was pulling back, he bit the angel's bottom lip with his teeth, pulling Castiel with him. Dean was now pushing Cas back by touching his chest that was unfortunately covered by a white shirt.

He cleared his throat and stammered, "I'm gonna- I'm gonna go find the vampire" Both men were still in a daze. As the old hunter was walking away, his phone was buzzing. It was a text from Sam:

 _I gave you the wrong bar. It's actually the Windy Well two blocks from where you are. Sorry._

Dean could see his brother chuckle as he sent the message.

 **By the way, don't be that guy in the pink shirt who judges someone's sexual orientation solely based on how a person looks. That's not cool.**


End file.
